


Colossal Kaede and Kirumi

by donkdonknever, solodots



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BBW, Extreme Weight Gain, F/F, Immobility, Lactation, Vore, Weight Gain, fat kink, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/pseuds/donkdonknever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solodots/pseuds/solodots
Summary: A sequel to donkdonknever's fic featuring Kaede and Kirumi getting big (see below). Now they're even fatter, and very voracious...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corpulent Kaede and Kirumi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833423) by [donkdonknever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/pseuds/donkdonknever). 



_Grgglwg..._

Kirumi sighed. She was hungry. That wasn't new.

But what _was_ new was her size. Her weight had skyrocketed ever since she agreed to gain along with her girlfriend Kaede, quickly outpacing her. As she sat down on the couch, her hips took up all available space. Her massive, blubbery gut rested on the ground in front of her, gurgling and growling impatiently as she attempted to soothe it with her chubby fingers. It was a miracle that she was still mobile at all.

The maid's problem lied in the fact that, even in their new apartment with extra-large doorways, she was just _too_ fat to fit into the kitchen. It was an embarrassing problem to have, but one that she had to deal with. Kaede could still fit, barely, but her cooking skills left... much to be desired, so the two had been ordering out for every meal.

_Grrgllg..._

" _Hmmf..._ Kaede..." The massive maid groaned, gently slapping her gut. "I'm hungry again... could you order some more food? I would but..." Kirumi sighed again. She had lost her phone in one of her many flabby folds a few days ago, and her arms were just too short to retrieve it.

"Again, Kirumi? It's only been about thirty minutes since you finished your last meal..." Kaede was very used to the gluttonous eating habits of her partner, but she thought her milk would have at least satiated her massive girlfriend for at least an hour, especially given how swollen her breasts were, each one beginning to rival the size of her own expansive gut.

Kaede couldn't make out Kirumi's reply over the cacophony of gurgles and glorps emanating from her girlfriend's enormous blanket of a stomach. Sighing, she stuck a fat-draped arm into her expansive cleavage. The pianist's udders quickly began jiggling as she dug into her chest, a gentle sloshing sound coming from the flabby pair as she reached around for her phone. Eventually, her flabby hand struck something that wasn't soft and warm, quickly retrieving her phone from the crevice it formed in the rolls of her upper belly.

"Hi! I'd like to order... um..." Kaede took an ear off the phone and used her musical prowess to determine exactly how much food her girlfriend would need based on how loud her gut was, a skill she'd become incredibly proficient at lately. "...250 pepperoni pizzas! No, this isn't a prank...

...30 minutes or it's free, right?"

Kaede quickly finished up her order, heaved her massive body up, and waddled over to Kirumi, where she laid down on the maid's soft gut. Her own flabby body sinking into her girlfriend's, she looked up at her chubby face and smiled. "The food should be here soon, sweetheart!”

" _Horuuuup!_ " Kirumi belched as the pianist fell onto her enormous, doughy gut. Even though Kaede was incredibly fat, the maid was bigger by a large margin. And her appetite only seemed to increase exponentially. She wasn't even sure if that many pizzas would be enough...

"S-sorry about making you order all that..." The flabby maid blushed. "I've just... I've been feeling so hungry... your milk is delicious and all but it... just isn't enough." She sighed, grabbing a fold and jiggling it. "This greedy stomach of mine just keeps demanding more food..."

"Don't worry about it, Kirumi! You know how much I love this big, hungry stomach of yours anyway~" Kaede nuzzled her chubby face against Kirumi's soft belly for emphasis, all three of her chins jiggling as she sent undulations across her partner's much fatter form.

"You know, it's a little hard to believe that at one point I was bigger than you... you've gotten so big and soft..." The pianist began kneading the massive maid's belly as she spoke, reveling as her movements created both the small, cute burps from Kirumi's jowl-ringed mouth and the loud, rolling gurgles from her gut.

"K-Kaede..." Kirumi's blush only grew as her girlfriend played with her plentiful flab, burying her hands and face into the warm, doughy depths of her gurgly gut. She belched occasionally, Kaede's diligent hands making sure to free up any space in the maid's stomach for more food. With each passing minute, her hunger only grew, the growls and gurgles coming from beneath the hundreds of pounds of blubber growing angrier.

Kaede continued her doting for quite some time, until the pair was interrupted by a ringing at the door. "Could you get that, Kaede? I would, but..." Kirumi jiggled her gut for emphasis. She was nearly immobile... and after a few more big meals, would be pinned underneath her enormous weight.

"No problem, Kirumi! Let me just..." Kaede groaned as she tried to get off her girlfriend's expansive body, the malleable nature of both of their flabby bodies making it rather difficult for the pianist to get up without losing her balance, not to mention how difficult it was for her to pick her own girth off the ground to begin with. After a great deal of struggling and jiggling wildly, she managed to stand on her own two pudgy feet.

"Okay... _huhhff..._ maybe that was somewhat of a problem..." The pianist slowly waddled over to the door, sweating and panting the entire way. Behind the door was a rather large delivery girl carrying a comically tall stack of pizza boxes. She was nowhere near Kirumi or even Kaede's size, but she had definitely surpassed "chubby" some time ago, and was now pushing into "obese" territory.

Having outgrown any and all tops some time ago due to the size of her chest, Kaede had no means to cover her own mammaries, which posed quite a problem in this situation. Her girlfriend might have been much bigger than her, but at least she had a cute black bra that fit, even if nothing else did... Kaede hoped somehow this delivery girl wouldn't notice her massive, exposed breasts.

"D-delivery for... uh..." The girl trailed off as the massive pianist stood before her. Her chest was _huge!_ She could even hear them sloshing full of thick creamy milk. Not only that, but she could tell that beneath those udders was a gut like no other - an apron of flab that was growling rather loudly…

"T-these pizzas are for you, yeah?" The delivery girl blushed, trying hard _not_ to stare at her large nipples. "H-haha... that's a lot of food, even for a big girl like you!”

"Jeez, I wish all this food was for me..." Kaede replied, her head in the clouds dreaming about gorging on every single pizza she ordered. She loved her enormous girlfriend, but it was hard to get food for herself, sometimes she missed the days when Kirumi was feeding her a new meal at every hour of the day. Not to mention, all that effort from kneading the maid's tummy and standing up really worked up her appetite... but judging at how loud the gurgling gut behind her was when she left to get up, she'd be lucky if she managed to get even a meager snack of five pizzas from the gluttonous girl as leftovers.

Shaking her head, Kaede snapped back to reality, staring at the delivery girl... She was so big... _soft..._ sort of like her... if only she could take her softness and add it to her own, Kirumi would love to see her bigger, plus she'd have a meal to herself...

A devious smile began to grow on Kaede's face, which she quickly converted into a warmer, more genuine expression when she again was brought back to her present situation. "Actually, these are for my girlfriend... She's a really sweet girl! You should come on in to unload all these pizzas, and then I can introduce you to her!”

The girl's eyes went wide. _None_ of this was for the fatass in front of her? All for her girlfriend? She had to see this. "Y-yeah! Sure!" Picking up the towering stack of pizzas, she followed Kaede into her home. She could _hear_ Kirumi's gut gurgling and growling, even from the entry hall. "Jeez... she must be pretty hungry, huh? Hopefully I brought enough to feed her…”

"She's a big girl! A _very_ big one at that... She's probably famished now, knowing her..." Kaede couldn't stop eyeing the delivery girl as she waddled behind her, the girl's distinctively pear shape reminding her of Kirumi at that size several months ago, each fat buttcheek swinging and jiggling as she took slow steps towards the maid's room. The blonde caught herself salivating as she continued to watch the smaller girl's flab wobble and shake... It took all her effort not to devour the girl then and there, but she didn't want to carry those pizzas herself.

"Gosh... I can't wait to see her! The way you talk about her makes it sound like she can't even move..." She starts to laugh, but realizes that just might be the case. "B-but that's not a problem! T-there are... um... plenty of _bigger_ people who are... um..." The delivery girl trails off, not really sure what to say next. One wrong move and she'd be a cow-titted blonde's meal! Hah, imagine that...

"You want them here, yeah?" She called out, placing the pizzas down on a table nearby the living room. The growling was so close... just around that corner was an enormous glutton of a girl. Little did she know that there was growling behind her as well... and it was much more dangerous than she could have expected.

"Yeah! That's fine, just leave them there..." Kaede would have preferred if the girl left them in the room with Kirumi, it'd take a lot out of her flabby body to move the stack between rooms, but she was starving, and didn't feel like playing with her food.

Kaede decided to give her meal what she came here for, however, before getting down to her own plans. She led the delivery girl into the room, where Kirumi's massive form spread across the entire couch she was sitting on, ceaselessly growling and jiggling. Her girlfriend's enormity would serve as the perfect distraction for her prey…

Kirumi perked up as she smelled the greasy pizzas in the other room. A bit too far away for her liking, but she'd finally be able to satiate her starving stomach… however, she was surprised to see that Kaede was leading a quite flabby delivery girl along with her.

"Oh wow!" The girl gasped upon seeing Kirumi's massive body. "She's so... _huge!_ " She wanted nothing more than to walk up and take a nap on the massive avalanche of flab... but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Kaede's hungry eyes gazing into her own. "Um... ma'am?”

The delivery girl didn't get an answer as Kaede opened her maw and shoved the girl's chubby face directly into her own, both of the girl's chins quickly passing the several belonging to her busty blonde predator. The pianist spent no time thinking about what she was doing, her starving stomach driving her to simply keep gulping as fast as she possibly could, the delivery girl's meager chest quickly passing past her gullet- by the time Kaede was done with her, she'd contribute more titfat to the pianist than she ever had herself. The girl's double-rolled belly posed a greater problem, but nothing her predator couldn't handle, the doughy gut quickly getting sucked down with brief pauses for Kaede to slather her tongue around the pliable flesh. The pianist whimpered from the taste, as it was the closest thing she to a moan she could produce with the obese girl's lower half still in her mouth.

Despite Kaede's ravenousness in gulping the girl down, she encountered a major roadblock in the form of the delivery girl's massive rear end. The pred pianist was slurping at her backside as fast she could, but the two mounds of flesh simply quivered above her maw, jiggling from the blubbery thighs flailing above them while their excess flab spilled over onto Kaede's jowls.

"K-Kaede?! What are you..." Kirumi was rendered nearly speechless as her girlfriend devoured the plump delivery girl. The maid didn't know something like that was even possible, and yet... it only excited her. Her belly growled again, but not because of the pizzas. It needed something bigger. More significant. _Fatter._ And it looked like the greedy pianist just discovered Kirumi's new favorite food.

The delivery girl, on the other hand, couldn't have seen this coming from a mile away. She was just joking about it, and yet it was happening to her. To be gulped down and gurgled into another couple dozen pounds of titfat for this busty blonde... she felt like she should have seen this coming. Though she tried to squirm and struggle her way out, it was too late. She could only wait as she slowly slid down Kaede's greedy gullet - at least her wide hips helped slow her down. But they did only that. Slow. Not stop.

With a deafening growl, Kaede's stomach drove the blonde to swallow faster, a sudden pang of hunger combined with the taste of the fattest part of her prey being all the motivation Kaede needed to crest her prey's massive hips, devouring the enormous pair in a burst of voraciousness. All that was left were the girl's wriggling, thickened thighs, which Kaede slurped down with ease, sending them down to her stomach with the rest of her food.

A moan immediately escaped Kaede as the girl's feet went down her throat, her mouth finally being freed of the flab that was filling it nonstop. She couldn't wait to hear what her girlfriend would say about this... her writhing gut felt so huge, so _full_ with such a big girl inside of it, the motions of her food's struggling only exaggerating these feelings... she couldn't wait to see how much bigger the poor delivery girl would make her.

"Kaede..." The maid moaned, imagining just how full her girlfriend must have felt after gulping down an entire person whole. Kaede's gut was gurgling nonstop... it seemed like it couldn't wait to digest her into even more flab. "How long have you had this planned? Eating an entire person..." Kirumi licked her lips. "How was it? How did she taste? Was she filling? How fat do you think she'll make you? Did you feed her some of her own pizzas before you ate her?" The questions came nonstop. Kirumi was drooling at the thought of her eating someone just like Kaede did.

_Grglglw…!_

"Can we order more food?”

A bead of sweat formed on the pudgy blonde's forehead, and Kaede couldn't tell if it was from the exertion of devouring such a large meal, the heap of questions her curious girlfriend was flinging at her, or both. "Um... to be honest, I just thought of it on the spot... I was just... _really_ hungry and she looked so good, I could barely stop myself..." The pianist paused for a minute as she felt a strong kick come from her gut, the sensation shifting her expression into much lewder territory, before she came back down and collected herself.

"To answer your other questions, if i can even- _hhngff...!_ \- remember them all... she tasted amazing! All that flab feels so good inside me, I can't even remember the last time I felt this full... it must have been back when you first started feeding me and my gut was much, much smaller..." The blonde lifted up and dropped her bloated belly for emphasis, its contents clearly disturbed by this motion, the imprints on Kaede's gut beginning to grow weaker, her prey softening as her belly rounded out. "I hope she makes me much _bigger,_ these boobs just aren't cutting it for even a third your food supply lately... and no, I didn't feed her beforehand, but that's a really good idea! You're so smart, Kirumi!"

"...That being said, why do you want more food? I know you're a big girl and all, but I have 250 pizzas for you right here, don't you wanna eat those?" Kaede completely missed the source of her girlfriend's curiosity, her obliviousness prevailing yet again.

Kirumi was all ears as her partner gushed about how she _devoured_ the poor, helpless delivery girl. Everything about it just sounded so _good..._ she needed to try. Her stomach demanded it.

“Kaede... dear...” Kirumi tried to reach out to her girlfriend, but her flabby arms were far too short to even reach past her greedy gut. “We’ll be using those pizzas to fatten up other delivery drivers. Then I’ll eat them. I don’t just want to eat... I want to get _huge._ ” A bit of drool spilled out of her mouth as she spoke, thinking about pushing herself into complete immobility... and beyond.

Kaede lit up with excitement as she finally understood what Kirumi was getting at. She was equally invested in watching her massive girlfriend get even flabbier, experiencing the same voracious bliss, but even more potent with her meals fattened up to be even larger than the delivery girl she just devoured.

"I'll... I'll make you huge, Kirumi! As big as you want!" Thinking about the maid never getting up from that couch again and eventually crushing it under her ever-expanding hips, Kaede was overcome with a passion unusual for even a girl as energetic as herself. The blonde immediately began dialing up the numbers to several pizza places, making triple and quadruple-digit orders with "send your cutest delivery girl" as the delivery instructions. Meanwhile, her own meal had finally digested into a slush, the effects of her food finally making themselves known as the pianist’s round breasts expanded further towards the edge of her shelf of a growing gut, which drooped down to her thickening thighs and nearly scraped the floor. Though of course, that'd be nothing compared to what Kirumi was about to experience.

"Yes! Please!" Kirumi would be jumping with joy as Kaede called up every pizza place in town - _if_ she still had the strength to jump with her near thousand pound body. That number would soon increase, and fast. She could only imagine the feeling of a dozen fat girls, all squirming in her gut, getting churned and sloshed and _digested_ and pumped down into her overstuffed intestines.

The massive maid was snapped out of her gluttonous daydream by the familiar sound of Kaede's tits sloshing with milk. They were even bigger now, and thick, fatty cream was dribbling out of her oversized nipples. Her belly demanded meat... but milk would suffice until the true feast came. "K-Kaede... would you mind if I had a few gallons of your milk, just as an appetizer for the... _main_ course?”

"Sure! You know it's no problem for me, Kirumi!" Kaede loved how embarrassed her enormous girlfriend got whenever she asked for some of her breast milk, even though it was an occurrence that happened 3 to 4 times a day. Despite having been drained only an hour ago, her chest was already full of milk again and leaking out excess dairy, the oversized mammaries having been conditioned from months of their milk supply being exhausted nonstop by the hungry maid. The pianist’s breasts produced milk so quickly that even with Kirumi's frequent midnight snacking on her tits, the pair would wake up in a thick puddle of the busty blonde cow's own breast milk every morning. Her tits would remain swollen and sensitive as streams of creamy, rich milk dripped from them, until Kirumi finally gulped down her supply for breakfast.

Their capacity only had increased from this morning, thanks to the supple titfat the delivery girl had digested into. Kaede was sure this most recent batch would be extra large and potent, as the pianist's milk seemed to grow more fattening alongside herself.

Kaede lumbered over to Kirumi's massive body, straddled herself on top of a thigh, and used her girlfriend's excess of rolls to climb up to her cute, jowl-laden face. Milk dribbled along the maid’s flab as she climbed, the blonde's massive breasts hanging down and nearly coming into contact with Kirumi’s blubber several times during the trek.

Kirumi groaned, feeling her girlfriend's familiar weight straddling her flabby thigh. It was a comforting feeling - and one her body associated with gulping down gallons of the sweetest, fattiest milk anywhere. Another impatient growl rumbled from deep beneath her blubber. It wanted people - but milk would do. Kirumi was so close to immobility that even just a particularly greedy milking session would put her over the edge - and she couldn't wait. She opened her mouth, allowing Kaede's thick nipples to be placed inside. The maid was _hungry._

Kaede gasped as her girlfriend began to rapidly suck the creamy milk out of her blubbery breasts. She was used to Kirumi feeding from her, but the strength at which the maid was gulping down the gallons of milk jetting out from her nipples was unlike anything she'd seen from her in the past, even at her most ravenous. The pianist thought this particular milking session would take some time, given how her chest had expanded, but at Kirumi's current pace she'd run out of milk even faster than she did this morning.

"If you're... _mmfhh..._ gulping with this much force, those _mffhnn..._ delivery girls should be nothing! They're nothing but _hmnfff..._ your food, after all~" Kaede cooed to the massive maid with a grin, the suction she was delivering to her massive nipples routinely breaking her composure as she spoke.

" _M-mmpfh..._ " Kirumi moaned through the thick, gushing nipples in her mouth as Kaede teased her. That's all that people were to her now, just _food_ for her to gulp down and digest into thick, doughy flab. She wasn't quite sure when she made it her goal to become immobilized by her own weight, but she was quickly catching up to it. Her belly gurgled loudly, rapidly digesting all of the thick, creamy milk that was being pumped into her. Her belly oozed across the floor as pound after pound of thick blubber was plastered on.

She'd _never_ felt this ravenous. She was excited. She was going to eat until she was as big as the living room - and then eat more. Kirumi was a gigantic flabby parody of her former self. She would be so embarrassed if any of her friends saw her like this... and then she'd eat them to keep it secret.

After gallons upon gallons of milk had exited Kaede's udders and entered Kirumi's gut, the pianist began to feel the familiar sensation of her breasts being empty. She broke away from her passionate gaze towards Kirumi's flabby face, although she wanted to continue admiring the absolutely blissful expression plastered onto her chubby cheeks. _Just what was she thinking about?_ Kaede couldn't know for certain, but she knew it probably had to do with the food coming her way soon... Kirumi was always thinking about her next meal, even when in the middle of one. She was truly an insatiable glutton now, and Kaede loved her all the more for it.

Kaede looked around at all the flab surrounding her, incredibly proud that she could refer to the lardpile she was laying in as her girlfriend. She slowly descended off the maid's cascade of belly rolls, wanting to get a good view of her girlfriend in all of her blubbery glory. The pianist tilted her head up to talk to her girlfriend- Kirumi always seemed to be getting bigger, in all dimensions. She was always the taller of the pair, but recently it had seemed like she was gaining a few inches with all her flab.

"How was the milk this time around? You really did a number on these things, you huge glutton...~" Kaede made her best attempt at lifting her fat udders for emphasis, but with each one weighing hundreds of pounds, the best she could do was stir up some jiggling in her bountiful chest.

Kirumi blushed as her flabby girlfriend called her a glutton. She absolutely _adored_ being called names like that - greedy, glutton, blob - it excited her to no end. "It was the best in a long while..." She groaned, slapping her gut for emphasis, sending out ripples that caused her entire flabby form to jiggle in response. "I just feel so full... and _fat..._ in fact..." She grunted, trying to lift her legs buried beneath her blobby belly- only to find that she couldn't.

Kirumi's eyes widened. Had it really happened so fast? Was Kaede's new milk _that_ fattening? "I-I think you just..." She began to pant, frantically feeling every roll that she could. "Fed me into immobility...!" She groaned in satisfaction. Her long-time goal had finally been reached.

"God, you really are a huge glutton... though at this point I think you've promoted to a _massive_ glutton... " Kaede teased the maid's immobile form, trying her best to hide her giddiness at her girlfriend finally having become too big to move, an achievement she'd been waiting on for a long, long time.

"You can't even move a single one of these flabby tree trunks of legs... do you know just how _big_ you have to be for that to happen, Kirumi? You're stuck right here now, all mine to fatten up constantly...~" Kaede slapped one of the maid's thighs for emphasis, wishing she could reach the pair of quivering buttcheeks that were beginning to spill over her girlfriend’s back. Her hips were the biggest part of her, and the pianist couldn't even grab at them unless she climbed behind Kirumi’s chubby face... she'd have her day when the now-immobilized girl would crush the couch under her girth, though.

"I'm glad I was the one who did your mobility in, I'd be a little jealous if one of your future prey was responsible for it... I can't even _imagine_ how big you're gonna be after devouring all those girls..."

Kirumi was eating it all up. She was an _absolute glutton._ She had let herself be fattened into immobility - and she only wanted to keep going. To eat, and grow, and become fat for Kaede... that is all she wanted.

And that's what she did. One after the other, the delivery girls were brought in, stuffed to near-bursting, and fed to Kirumi. It felt just as good to eat someone as Kaede had described... and Kirumi only wanted more. Which is exactly what she got. One after the other, stuffed girls slid down her greedy gullet. Her belly was constantly gurgling, working to digest the fatty prey.

When she finally wrapped her plump lips around the last one, Kirumi was _gigantic._ The former maid's tongue flopped lazily out of her mouth as she groaned in satisfaction. Over a dozen people, all as stuffed as could be, were stewing away inside her stomach. Her blob-like belly surged forward, nearly touching the other wall of the room. Even beneath all that blubber, she could still see the bumps and bulges her food made. All the while, Kaede was feeding her leftover slices of pizza. Even like this, stuffed beyond belief, she was still eating. It was all she could do, now.

And she was loving every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi gets fucking massive. Also, Kaede might too??? Who knows...

It'd been a month or two since Kirumi had begun eating people. Every day, Kaede would work as hard as her flabby body could to feed her gluttonous girlfriend, whether that be through allowing the massive girl to gorge on her breast milk or by delivering another prey to the immobilized predator, too big to hunt for any people to devour on her own. Kaede was more of a maid than Kirumi was at this point, selflessly devoting herself to the cause of making her girlfriend as fat as possible.

However, Kaede herself occasionally snacked on a girl or two, and the results were definitely showing. The pianist loved all her flab, but she found herself needing to increase her milk production to keep Kirumi fed, as her girlfriend's gluttony swelled alongside her form. Fortunately, she'd discovered _other_ places to pack prey into that did a better job at converting girls into almost pure titfat.

This wasn't to say that the rest of the pianist was spared from growth, as her belly had finally begun scraping against the floor, its adipose pooling a bit where it rested. However, her breasts weren't far behind, hanging only a foot or two off the ground, each one far larger and wider than her gut. Despite drooping so far down, her chest somehow managed to retain its perkiness. Kaede's front was completely dominated by her boobs, the pair of massive udders obscuring everything behind her within five feet, including her widened backside. Outside of her soft face and arms, the only other visible part of Kaede was the bottom of her belly, her navel slightly peeking out under its cover as her gut dragged against the ground.

Kaede smiled as she opened the door, satisfied at her efforts today. She'd spent her time hunting prey for Kirumi. Stuck between her leaking nipples and her doughy gut were two of her classmates, her flabby chest helping to conceal the upcoming meals. The pianist couldn't wait to see her huge, blobby girlfriend in all her hedonistic beauty...

“ _Khaedeeeeh…_ ”

Kirumi gurgled out as she heard the door open. She had grown so massive that she wasn’t even able to see it past her gigantic chest, not that she minded. She just knew that if Kaede was coming to see her, it was for food or cuddles, and while she enjoyed both, she _much_ preferred food.

The maid had grown into a massive, insatiable blob of a girl. She had to be moved into her own room, having outgrown any others. Her flab oozed outward, completely covering her thick, useless legs. Her belly was truly gigantic, constantly gurgling and churning as it digested the many feasts that Kaede would give her. Food or people didn’t matter to her: all of it was the same in her greedy gut. Her stomach filled much of the room, with her flabby breasts resting on top. Each tit was nearly as big as _she_ was when she was just a burgeoning glutton. Kirumi’s ass served as a wonderful cushion, each jiggly cheek was like a mattress - though much, much softer. Her arms bloated immensely, becoming near-useless with soft flab. Even her face had gotten fatter, with a cascade of chins looking more like a staircase leading up to her greedy gullet.

_Grlglgwrn…_

"H-Hi Kirumi, I'm home!"

Kaede still couldn't believe just how _big_ her girlfriend had become in such a short timespan. Even though she watched every inch of blubber accumulate on the maid's massive, growling gut, she couldn't help but feel intimidated by its sheer size every time she returned home to a wall of flab three times taller than her, churning and gurgling in need for _more..._

Kaede lifted her head, attempting to take her eyes off Kirumi’s cavernous navel so that her words would better reach the maid’s chubby face from atop her ocean of pale flab. "I've brought two meals back for you... I hope you're satisfied with who I have on offer for you today!"

Said meals were currently struggling underneath Kaede's cleavage, but being wedged between her blubber created a nearly inescapable prison. The hard part for the pianist would be the trek up Kirumi's mountain of a body with not only her two classmates, but nearly a ton of her own pudge in tow... an effort almost as gargantuan as her girlfriend, but it would all be worth it for the cute, soft smile that graced the maid's blobby face after every satisfying meal she fed her.

 _Only_ two meals? Kirumi was hoping that they would be good ones if that was all Kaede had brought with her. The pianist was an excellent feeder, giving Kirumi anything - and anyone - she wanted to stuff into her starving stomach. The maid was hopeful, though: if her girlfriend was going to feed her just twice this session, they would be sure to be the best two meals she'd ever had the pleasure of gulping down.

"Chome ohn uhhhp...!" Kirumi wheezed, chubby cheeks jiggling with each labored word. Her plump lips and cheeks slurred her speech, which was something she was quite embarrassed by at first - at least, until Kaede brought up just how _cute_ she sounded. It was like even the words she spoke were _fat._

"Alright! Let me just... _huhhff..._ g-get a footing here..." Kaede awkwardly shifted her trunk-sized legs into Kirumi's deep fat folds, using sheer determination to ascend her flab. It was an incredibly difficult climb when both parties involved were so soft and jiggly, but the pianist somehow managed to scale her girlfriend.

The sight atop the ex-maid's blubber was Kaede's favorite- she loved how utterly _surrounded_ she was by flab. No matter where she looked, the ground would be her girlfriend's softness. Looking forward allowed the pianist to get a view of Kirumi's fattened breasts, which had somehow managed to get even bigger than hers, much to her embarrassment. Behind them was the source of all that adorable fatspeak, the maid's softened face, ringed with several plump jowls that wobbled with every word she spoke, and topped with a mop of light green hair- the only feature that the room-sized mound of flab had that could identify her as Kirumi Tojo.

That cute, chubby face was Kaede's destination, eager to stuff her girlfriend full of more prey. Waddling across the maid's malleable blubber and climbing her staircase of chins as fast as a girl her size could, the pianist finally met the maid face-to-flabby-face, greeting Kirumi with a loving peck on her boulder-sized cheek. "Jeez... _hahhhhnnfff..._ what a climb... _hunhhfnfff..._ How are you today... _haaahnnfff..._ sweetheart?”

_Ggrllggwwn…_

"Hungrhy..." Kirumi gurgled out a response as the "ground" that Kaede walked on quivered in response to her gut's greedy grumbles. Barely visible through the many folds of fat around her face, Kirumi's lips curled into a small smile as she spoke to her girlfriend. "Bhut beshidesh that... I'm phretty shure I'vhe shtarted..." She cleared her throat, voice deepened by the thick layers of flab pressing down on her. " _Lahctating..._ ”

A small blush formed on the maid's chubby cheeks, though she quickly shook her head, making the entire area surrounding her face jiggle in response. "Bhut... that'sh fohr later... what dhid youh bhring me to... _shnack_ on..." Kirumi licked her greedy lips, awaiting whatever tasty treat Kaede was hiding underneath her incredible tits.

"J-Jeez, you’re really lactating?! I guess it makes sense, given all the milk I've fed you..." Kaede blushed a little. Her own tits were leaking as usual, but she didn't check Kirumi's puffy nipples on the way up. "Anyways, let me just…”

Kaede reached a chubby hand behind her chest, and immediately pulled out the first prey-to-be... Maki Harukawa, still struggling in her restraints. "She was _really_ difficult to trap, so I hope she's tasty! I bet you want to absolutely _devour_ her right here and now, but first, there's something I've always wanted to try…”

Kirumi groaned a little and her stomach roared, indicating that _yes,_ she definitely wanted to devour Maki right then and there, to which Kaede rolled her eyes. "C'mon, my plan will mean more food for that hungry gut of yours!" She shuffled her chunky legs closer and closer towards the maid's soft faceflab, until her titanic chest was essentially pushing into it.

"Now, open wide...!”

"Buht..." Kirumi whined, but the gurgling coming from deep within her blobby belly was too much. She wanted meat... but milk would have to settle for now. Opening up, she accepted Kaede's thick, dribbling nipple into her greedy mouth.

" _Gllp-- gllrk-- ulp--_ " Kirumi gulped down mouthful after mouthful of Kaede's thick, creamy milk. She'd always loved it, even when she was just starting to put on weight. But ever since the pianist started pushing a ton, she noticed that the milk had gotten even _better._ Thicker, richer, more filling. If it satisfied a glutton like herself, she couldn't even _imagine_ what it would do to poor Maki.

"Good girl... _nnffff..._ now let me just... _hhnnnff...!_ ...get your prey to follow suit..." Kaede replied between moans from the pressure her girlfriend's drinking applied to her sensitive nipple. It seemed like she always managed to gulp down her milk harder the more she grew, even with all that flab around her throat.

Kaede fidgeted around with Maki, who was still putting up a fight, even while restrained. Given that Kirumi was locking her already-wide body in place with how vigorously she was sucking on her teat, it was a very difficult challenge to affix the slimmer girl onto her other puffy nipple. The ever-determined pianist eventually prevailed, however, and locked Maki onto her wide nipple, its massive size meaning that her tit was completely stuck in her mouth.

The pianist's leaking, milky load immediately began to deposit itself into Maki, silencing her swears as she was forced to gulp every drop of it down. Kaede leaned back as best she could, giving her girlfriend a proper view of the incoming effects her milk would have on such a slim subject...

Kirumi watched in awe as Maki began to be filled with the same ultra-fattening milk that she was gorging on. The formerly slender girl's belly bloated quickly with milk, the rest of her swelling with new flab as her stomach quickly got to work digesting the thick, rich cream. Maki put on hundreds of pounds of fat after a minute of drinking, and it seemed like there would be no end in sight.

The maid moaned softly, sucking Kaede's milk even harder as she imagined Maki's plump thighs and jiggly gut sliding down her gullet. Maki's restraints broke off, but by that point it was too late: she was reduced to almost complete immobility _just_ from drinking the pianist's milk. Kaede's plans were sinister... and Kirumi couldn't _wait_ to send Maki down to her greedy, gurgling gut to digest her into even more flab for her girlfriend to cuddle with.

Kaede looked down as best she could over her massive cleavage at the two girls she was simultaneously fattening up, even Maki seemed to be sucking fervently now. The pianist blushed at her increasing pace, stunned at just how _tasty_ her milk must be for its flavor to break Maki's iron will.

Her suction on Kaede's chest swelling alongside her weight, Maki almost finished lapping up all the milk from the flabby breast she was slurping on at the same time as Kirumi, give or take a few minutes. By the time the pianist took her off the plump teat, Maki was enormous. While she definitely wasn't the fattest girl in the room, her weight rivaled Kaede’s, although her blubber was primarily stored in her flabby rear, her sagging buttcheeks completely covering the backside of her thickened thighs.

Kaede eyed the massive meal she had just created for her girlfriend with excitement, eager to shove her into her girlfriend's awaiting maw... but then she noticed Maki's position on Kirumi's chins, just slightly out of her tongue's reach. A devious smirk lit up onto the pianist's flabby face as she immediately geared up to tease the mound of maid.

"Kirumi, you're really, really hungry, right? Even after gorging on _gallons_ of my milk like that, this gut of yours is just insatiable, huh? You want to _devour_ Maki, your former classmate, without a care in the world... what a greedy _glutton_ I have on my hands! ...Well, if you want to gulp this girl down, an oversized blob like you will have to _beg_ for it! I want you wheeze out just how badly you want to churn this girl into even more flab, otherwise I'll just have to leave this butterball tantalizingly perched on your chins, and I'm sure that'd be nearly impossible for such a hungry, bloated _cow_...!”

"Puh... pleashe..." Kirumi moaned, trying to stuff Maki into her drooling maw using her tongue alone. It was so close... yet so far. Her plump fingers twitched on her massively flabby arms, useless to help the insatiable predator with the simplest task of bringing a meal to her insatiable gullet.

"F-Fheed me! I'm sho hunghry..." She begged, drool spilling out of her mouth and beginning to coat the underside of Maki's (still growing) gut. "Fhatten me uhp like the... f-fhat cow that I ahm! She'sh not a classhmate anymorhe... jusht _food_ to fhill my shtomach..." Kirumi was blushing heavily, but she still continued, desperate to eat Maki. "Khaedeh...! She'sh jusht a shnack! Lhet me eat her! _Nhow!_ ”

"Jeez, so needy..." Kaede paused, bringing a sausage-like digit up to her jowls in thought. "...but alright, you earned your meal! I shouldn't play around too much with you, or else I might end up in there the next time I get too close to your gullet!”

The pianist brought her chubby hands up to Maki's excess backrolls and dug under them, squishing her fat fingers deep into the prey’s flab, amazed at just how soft she had become in such a short time. She was proud of her work, but it would be for naught if she wasn't added onto her girlfriend's waistline. She gave the utterly immobilized boulder of a girl one powerful shove, which sent her teetering forwards. Maki tried her best to stabilize herself by desperately flapping her draping arms around as best as she could, but the butterball couldn't stop inertia as she fell right into Kirumi's eagerly awaiting maw.

Extremely pleased with herself for yet another successful food delivery to her girlfriend, Kaede delivered some smug words to her classmate-turned-food as Kirumi began gulping. "Bye, Maki! Kirumi's _really_ soft, so the insides of her gut should be just as comfy! Have fun churning into all that new blubber for me to play with~!”

Kirumi sighed as she finally, _finally_ was able to gulp down the flabby feast that had been prepared for her. She didn't care that it was her former friend: to her, everyone that wasn't Kaede was _food._ She swallowed ravenously, using her experience as a glutton and predator to suck in Maki's doughy flab without needing to use her arms. Soft fat filled her mouth, making her eyes nearly roll back into her head as she slurped down the futilely resisting girl.

" _Omch-- gllrk--!_ " Wet gulps filled the air as Kirumi continued to eat. Her veritable waterfall of drool from earlier lubricated the underside of Maki's many folds, allowing the maid to greedily gulp her down quickly. She had never had a meal so absolutely _massive_ before, and she was very clearly enjoying it. Her nipples, having long since been buried under a tidal wave of blubber and inverting, slowly started to become erect within the warm, enveloping titfat.

Kirumi greedily gulped down Maki's body, starting with her huge sloshing gut and moving onto her flabby, nearly useless legs. The girl's behemoth of a behind gave her a bit of trouble, but it was nothing for an experienced predator like herself, asscheeks filling up her _own_ cheeks as she swallowed them up. After that, it was all easy- she took a moment to lick Maki's face before leaning her own head back and sealing her fate as food with a meaty gulp.

" _Haah... huuhh... m-mhooooore…_ ”

"...M-More? Already? I guess I shouldn't have underestimated your appetite, Kirumi... Ummm..." Kaede sheepishly took out her second prey from behind her cleavage, revealing none other than Miu Iruma herself, who was clearly enjoying her bondage.

"Miu's not fattened up yet... a-and I have nothing to feed her with... would you be alright with w-waiting an hour or so for my milk supply to replenish? O-Or, would you prefer eating her like this?" Kaede stuttered out, internally scorning herself for her lack of foresight.

**_GGGgggRRRHHHhHHGGMmmmMMMGGGBBbbBBBLLLLLL…_ **

A stern look from between Kirumi's oversized cheeks, along with a deafeningly loud gurgle from her room-spanning gut, indicated that neither of those options would suffice.

"I-I take it that noise wasn't just from Maki getting sloshed down. What am I gonna do..." Kaede smushed her entire body into Kirumi's massive cheek in defeat, slumping over on the soft, pillowy flab.

At first, Kirumi was frustrated. Her gut was a demanding beast, and it wanted- no, _needed_ to be fed _now._ But after giving it a bit of thought, she came to a solution. Hungry eyes dimmed, just a bit. She assured her tummy that she'd get a meal even _bigger_ than Maki.

"Ushe... my breashtsh..." The maid gurgled out softly, licking her lips as she savored Maki's delicious, flabby taste one last time. "They're fhull of _mihlk._ Phrobably even more _fhattening_ than youhr own..." Buried deep inside her blubbery chest, her arm-sized nipples began to harden even more. A small flow of _incredibly_ thick milk began to flow, dribbling out of her hidden teats.

Kaede immediately withdrew herself from Kirumi's enormous cheek, leaping up with unnatural quickness for a girl who weighed nearly a ton. "Excellent idea, sweetie!" She reached back down to plant a kiss on her jowls, then immediately got moving towards one of Kirumi's massive, sloshing breasts with the blushing Miu in tow.

"K-Kirumi, your chest has gotten so fat that your nipples have inverted into your flab... honestly, I can't even begin to comprehend just how _massive_ you have to be for this to happen. Oh well, your milk has to get into Miu one way or another, so..." Kaede dug her hand deep into the cavernous divot created by Kirumi's thick nipple, then quickly realized upon contact with the buried mass that one hand wouldn't suffice to pull it out. She put a second thickened arm into her girlfriend's tithole, gripped both her hands around the maid's throbbing teat as best as she could...

"...brace yourself!" And then Kaede tugged, _hard._ The sheer force of her own pulling was enough to knock her back onto Kirumi's flab in a jiggling pile, the impact causing some wobbling from her girlfriend's doughy gut as well.

" _Kuh-- Khaedeeeh--!_ " Kirumi belted out a deep moan of pure pleasure as the pudgy pianist forced her nipple out of hiding. Somewhere, deep below the mountain of maid blubber, a puddle of her own fluids began to form between her impossibly thick thighs. And it would only grow further.

Kirumi's nipple was _huge._ As long as the maid's formerly slender arm, and about as wide. Incredibly thick cream gently flowed out of it, spilling onto her gargantuan gut as it continued to jiggle from Kaede's impact. Her milk was almost slime-like in consistency, much thicker and _much_ more fattening than her girlfriend’s delicious cream.

"Pleashe..." Kirumi groaned, her gut starting to bubble as it began to digest Maki. " _Dhrink uhp…_ ”

"J-Jeez, this milk is super thick... and there's so m-much of it..." Kaede looked at her own floor-scraping chest pitifully. "...I don't know whether to be proud, or jealous…”

Gazing past her chest, the pianist saw Miu sprawled out, intensely staring at the incredibly dense, creamy milk spilling from Kirumi's oversized, throbbing nipples. Kaede couldn't tell if the inventor was trying to figure out how milk at this consistency was scientifically possible, or if she was just working out the horniest way to consume it. Either way, her girlfriend didn't have time for it. "You heard her, Miu! Start slurping this up, Kirumi's a hungry girl and needs you as big as possible, in her gut as soon as possible!”

Barking orders at Miu helped Kaede temporarily fend off the overwhelming inferiority she felt looking at her girlfriend's bigger, milkier breasts. She hoped that somehow, Kirumi's milk would be less fattening than her own, but that dream couldn't be further from the truth- the inventor started visibly swelling from just the first drop of viscous dairy she lapped up.

“ _G-ghuhhh..._ ” Kirumi moaned as Miu began to drink her impossibly rich cream. Her nipple pumped out more and more of the thick milk into the inventor’s greedy gullet, almost throbbing as the gooey, fattening cream oozed out.

Miu began to fatten up quickly, even faster than Maki. It seemed like Kirumi’s milk really was more fattening than Kaede’s own. Gallons of cream filled her gut, and almost immediately were metabolized into hundreds of pounds of pure flab. She put on 500 pounds in a matter of seconds, and quickly continued to bloat. Even when her restraints broke off from her sheer size, Miu continued to drink, happily filling her groaning gut with more and more milk.

It didn't take long for Miu to eclipse Maki’s weight, and still she kept growing. Flab oozed outwards in all directions. Her breasts grew larger than her head, her ass grew wider than a couch. Most impressive of all was her belly, practically a blob all on its own as it oozed forward with fat and milk. It completely covered her legs, rendering her totally immobilized after just a minute of drinking. She was getting close to growing even bigger than Kaede...

The pianist watched in awe as Miu became a burgeoning mess of flab almost instantaneously, amazed at just how quickly Kirumi had managed to solve her own food shortage. Every single viscous drop of the maid's milk immediately metabolized into another surge of inventor blubber. She should have expected as much from her girlfriend, who was selflessly devoted to nurturing others before she decided to devour them, but the fattening potency her dairy held was ridiculous by anyone's standards.

The greedily gulping inventor swelled further, growing to the same monolithic size as the breast she was sucking on. Kaede had to take a few steps backwards to not be smothered by the rolls of Miuflab oozing in front of her. It had only been a few minutes, and judging by Kirumi's moans, she wasn't even close to being fully drained yet...

Kaede cautiously waddled towards the middle of Kirumi's cleavage, trying to see how Miu was holding up. It was a little difficult to see her expression with all the new pudgy faceflab the inventor put on, but the overwhelming blush on her chunky cheeks made it obvious that she was heavily enjoying herself, a sight that forced a sigh out of the pianist.

With the exception of her time alone with her girlfriend, Kaede hadn't been the skinniest girl in the room for a long while. Now Miu had put her own flabby figure, which took her _months_ of eating nonstop, to shame in mere minutes. She was going to get even fatter, too... a growing twinge of jealousy took hold in the pianist. She'd have just thrown the inventor into Kirumi's gullet, but Miu was firmly latched onto the maid's massive nipple, not to mention she had twice Kaede’s tonnage by now, making her not only immobile, but immovable.

Kaede's face reddened, her embarrassment at her lackluster size clear to anyone watching. Unfortunately for the pianist, Miu was still right in front of her, and her cheek-smushed eyes happened to be glancing up from Kirumi's thick teat, piercing directly into the smaller blonde's chubby, insecure expression...

**_GRgrnnglLGNngng..._ **

Miu could have kept drinking forever, but Kirumi was getting hungrier by the second. Deep below the maid’s milky tits, Maki was being reduced to a gooey slush, slowly being gulped down by Kirumi’s efficient intestines to churn into even more doughy flab. It wouldn’t be long before she needed another meal in her greedy gut.

Kaede had to think. There _had_ to be a way to move Miu’s massive ass up to her partner’s gluttonous (and loudly moaning) mouth. Even with her surprising strength, it would have been impossible to push the inventor on her own. And Kirumi definitely couldn’t help at her size...

Or could she?

Although Miu was gulping down gallons of the maid’s thick cream, the flow was strong enough that some of it dripped out of her mouth, beginning to coat the inventor’s belly in milk. Kaede was surprised to see just how _slippery_ it was. That’s when the idea hit her:

Coat Miu’s body with Kirumi’s milk, and slide her down the maid’s gullet.

Kaede immediately got to work, squeezing her own mass under Kirumi's tit and Miu's gut, both of which were bigger than her entire body. It was incredibly heavy under so much pure fat, but their blubber was so malleable and yielding that it remained the only inconvenience for her. The pianist maneuvered her stumpy arms as best she could below her girlfriend's teat, soaking them in as much gooey milk as she possibly could. For good measure, she allowed the dairy to coat her breasts as well, that way her own heaving udders could assist when they inevitably squished against the inventor's flab.

Now coated in a white sheen, Kaede slowly trudged her way around Miu's ever-expanding circumference, hugging her massive, doughy gut, then moving on to her ground-enveloping breasts and her floppy, wobbling buttcheeks. With each squishy collision between the two blondes' flab, the inventor was coated with more and more wet, slippery dairy, which was slowly beginning to counteract the heavy suction she had on Kirumi's throbbing nipple...

Kaede was a wheezing, sweaty mess by the end of it, but the deed was done. Miu was completely coated in Kirumi’s gooey milk, the dairy wetly squelching on the inventor’s ever-expanding frame. The maid’s prey was finally prepared, but would the pianist actually have enough strength buried below her own plush flab to push Miu up to Kirumi’s drooling maw?

There was only one way to find out.

“ _Haaahh..._ Hope you’re hungry, sweetie!” Kaede grunted as she heaved her own titanic mass behind Miu. She sunk her fat fingers into the inventor’s backfolds, burying her nearly up to her shoulders in doughy flab. But, just as she expected, giving Miu a little push was just enough to disconnect her from Kirumi’s nipple, leaving the throbbing teat spilling milk out onto her doughy gut- and allowing Miu’s fattened face to throw insults towards the pianist.

Kaede couldn't see Miu's face with her vision completely covered by the inventor's soft backrolls, but if she could, she'd see a look of pure flabby frustration as the several-ton girl was removed from Kirumi's milk dispenser. "Hhey, lahhrdassh! Ihh washh... _huhhff..._ drihhnking thahht! Whhaht do youh thhinhk youhh're... _nhhahhhhfff..._ doihhn', Kaeihdiohht? Ahhre youh... _huuuhhnnnfff..._ jealoushh ohhf mhy gorgeouhhs, fhhaht chhesht, youh... _hahhhhhnfff..._ fuhhckin' tihhtleht?”

The pianist flared up with anger in response to Miu's taunts, having heard enough of her crude insults for good. Kaede pushed into the inventor's wet backfolds as hard as she possibly could, sending her sliding over Kirumi's valley of chinflab like a jiggly, wobbling boulder, the gooey milk coating her meaning no friction would stop her descent towards the maid's salivating maw.

Miu suddenly remembered why she was here in the first place as Kirumi's ravenous expression got closer. It was barely visible between her boulder-sized cheeks, but the blob's hunger was unmistakable. She was here to become the maid's food. "W-Waiht, Khaeduhh...! Ihh didhhn't meahhn iht... _hahhnhhhf..._ Ihh cahhn phrobably mahhke... _huhhhfff..._ shohhme mhilk fohr hehr! Jushht... _hanhhhhhfff..._ dohn't lehht hhehr eahht mehh!" The inventor wiggled her useless arms around while pleading, hoping somehow she'd stop sliding towards her inevitable fate.

_...Scchhhlllrrrp!_

The moment a bit of Miu’s milk-coated flab hit Kirumi’s tongue, her fate was sealed. The blob’s monumental hunger spurred her to gulp like nothing else, the normally calm and cool maid turning into an absolute monster of greed and gluttony. Deliciously doughy blubber filled her mouth, its flavor only accentuated by her own gooey milk. And the best part was that there was so _much_ left to eat.

Kirumi slurped down the inventor like she hadn’t been fed in a week, despite how she _just_ had a monumental meal that would push any other predator firmly into immobility. Despite Miu’s protests and struggles, nothing could spare her from the maid’s greedy gullet. The inventor pleaded and begged to be spared, but Kirumi was nothing if not dedicated, stuffing as much milky blubber into her mouth as she could.

At first, Kirumi was doubtful of the quality of Kaede’s two meals. But now she was confident: they were the _best_ meals the pianist had ever prepared for her.

Kaede plopped down on one of her girlfriend's gigantic beanbag cheeks, gleefully watching as her girlfriend slurped down Miu's flab roll by roll. She loved seeing Kirumi like this, utterly consumed by her own gluttony, forgoing all her usually graceful mannerisms to absolutely devour her food. She was gulping the inventor down almost as fast as Maki, even though this meal was four times the size of her last one.

Behind the titanic slab of blubber rapidly descending into Kirumi's maw, Kaede could see the overwhelming pleasure in the maid's eyes, a sign of a job well done that was enough to make the pianist as drenched as Miu was, just in a different area. She was almost tempted to grind herself against her girlfriend's faceflab, but watching all that delicious inventor meat as it was vigorously smushed down Kirumi's still-salivating mouth was far more pleasurable.

Kirumi would have blushed fiercely if she knew what Kaede was thinking while she continued to slurp down Miu’s delicious flab, but her mind was focused on just one thing: eating. It was really all the mountain of a maid _could_ do, but it was something she enjoyed immensely.

With all of Miu’s blob of a belly in her gullet, along with her titanic, Kaede-sized ass, there wasn’t much left of the perverted inventor. Only her flabby, useless arms, her milk-filled tits (which didn’t taste _nearly_ as good as Kaede’s impressive udders), and her chubby face, slinging insults at the corpulent couple until the very last gulp.

Slurping up Miu’s long blonde hair, the deed was done. For the first time in a long, long while, Kirumi was _stuffed._

Once the last of the inventor's adipose was deposited into Kirumi's gut, Kaede quickly wobbled up towards her girlfriend's preyhole. She planted her chubby shoulders in the maid’s first chin divot, lovingly staring into her eyes while playing with her excess cheekflab. "You really loved that, huh? You just ate literal tons of Miu meat, so I hope she was as delicious as she was big!"

Kirumi enthusiastically nodded, jiggling her vast faceflab in response. The pale blubber beneath Kaede rumbled as well, though she couldn't tell if that was from the maid's gigantic gut gearing up to happily churn down such an enormous meal, or from Miu's enormous, flailing motions within it.

"Jeez... I don't think even you understand how adorable you are like this, and you're the one who can _feel_ yourself pushing into every wall in this room... You'll probably be hungry in another hour or two, even after devouring a blob like Miu... Gosh, I just can't help myself...!" Kaede suddenly went in for a deep kiss on the maid's plump lips, her tongue exploring Kirumi's much larger maw. She could faintly taste Miu, but more overwhelming was the residual of some of the gooey milk that the inventor-turned-prey was coated in, a few drops of which she accidentally ended up gulping down.

Kirumi had served Kaede all kinds of cuisine since she first requested to gain weight months ago, but the pianist had never tasted anything better than her girlfriend's milk. Not only was it profoundly delicious, but as Miu made evident, it was profoundly fattening too. Just those few leftover drops caused her to visibly swell in weight, Kaede's new rolls spreading across the maid's faceflab, a mutual sensation that brought their kiss even deeper.

When Kaede finally lifted her plump lips from Kirumi's, the now-pudgier pianist had a hungry haze in her eyes. "Kirumi... more milk... I need _more..._ ”

Kirumi was still basking in a post-feast reverie, feeling the multi-ton mass of flab slowly traveling down her gullet to her greedy gut. After Kaede got a taste of her own milk, though, the maid could see the sheer hunger and desire clear in her face.

Kirumi had a feeling that if Kaede started drinking her milk, she wouldn’t _stop_ until she either ran out of milk, grew to the same massive size, or both.

“Pleashe… gho rhight ahhead…!” The maid gurgled out a response. She loved Kaede a lot, and wanted nothing more than for the pianist to grow into an insatiable glutton along with her.

Kaede immediately began waddling over to Kirumi's unsucked breast after getting permission, too eager to gulp down her girlfriend's delicious, gooey milk to even offer a passing thanks.

It didn't take too much wobbling for the pianist to arrive at her destination, using all the strength in her chunky legs to speedily cross her girlfriend's rolls. Kirumi's breast was massive, jiggling and sloshing about just from the throbbing of the teat sunken into it. Kaede had to resist drooling at the sight...

The pianist quickly got to work recreating what she did with Kirumi's other nipple, sinking both her stumpy arms down the hole it was inverted into. It was a lot less roomy for Kaede after putting on a few extra hundred pounds from her recent milk sampling, but she still managed to get a solid grip around her girlfriend's puffy teat, grabbing the leaking pink mass of blubber with both her pudgy hands. She held her grip for a few seconds, grinning as some milk sputtered out and began to ooze from the maid's tithole... and then she pulled with tremendous vigor for a girl her size, once again falling back onto her cushion-like rear from the force.

Kaede swore she heard a _pop!_ as Kirumi's nipple was freed from its cavern, but she couldn't confirm it thanks to the husky moans coming out of the maid at the same time.

“ _Hhouhghghgg…_ ” Kirumi groaned out in pleasure as her enormous nipple was forced out of hiding, her entire blobby body jiggling from Kaede making impact with the plush, gelatinous blubber that coated her glorious gut.

The maid’s thick, erect teat oozed milk out onto her flabby belly, each drop filled with thousands of calories. Her chest sloshed audibly with dairy, the gallons upon gallons inside practically begging Kaede for sweet release.

Deep below the pianist’s fat ass, Miu’s immobilized form finally arrived at Kirumi’s stomach. She splashed down into the gooey mush, which was all that remained of Maki. Her massive body filled up the entire organ, actually making Kirumi’s gut swell outwards. That wouldn’t last long, though, as the gurgles around her began to intensify…

Kaede was deaf to the loud growls below her, far too focused on the wobbling, sloshing breast in front of her to notice anything else. The pianist dropped onto her soft knees- getting pushback from the squirming Miu below in the process- and took the thick nipple into her mouth, immediately filling up all the empty space in her maw. The gooey milk came rushing out in thick spurts, Kirumi's dairy filling her girlfriend's gut immediately.

_Ulppp! Ullp! Uuulp!_

The milk metabolized in the pianist's gut within an instant. Just like with what happened to Miu, her flab began exploding outwards in all directions. She was gulping down Kirumi's thick dairy so fast that she had doubled her tonnage in under a minute, and Kaede was showing no signs of slowing down. If anything, she was only suckling on her girlfriend's throbbing teat faster, her doughy gut swelling quickly enough to take in even more gooey cream.

Within moments, Kaede's sloshing, milk-filled gut was her new bed, the rest of her flabby body drooping off of its gurgling mass. The pianist was the size of the gargantuan mammary she was gulping from and had definitely lost her mobility, but she was still drinking, slurping down the delicious maid milk with even more ravenousness.

“ _M-Mmnnf…_ K-Khaedeh…” Kirumi gurgled out, feeling the pianist’s mass getting heavier and flabbier as it pressed down on her glorping gut. Each time she gulped down another mouthful of warm, gooey milk, the maid groaned out in pleasure as Kaede grew on her massive, noisy belly.

The pianist continued to bloat with jiggly fat, her _own_ tummy now almost as loud as Kirumi’s gluttonous gut. With each wet gulp of thick, slimy cream, Kaede grew heavier- until her flab was beginning to spill off of the maid’s bed-like blubber.

If she kept at it, Kaede would grow as big as her girlfriend- if not even bigger.

" _Mmmhhhh..._ Mohhhrruhhh..." Kaede's satisfied moans were muffled through Kirumi's teat. Any and all jealousy the pianist once held over her girlfriend's massive chest had completely evaporated at this point, in part because her milk was so delicious, and in part because her own chest was beginning to dwarf the maid's again, her top-heavy shape acting to her benefit.

Kaede's nipples sunk into her titfat, inverting them to match Kirumi’s. The pianist felt her flabby breasts slosh and churn, excitedly realizing that her milk was likely growing to the same consistency as the dairy she was gulping down, if not even thicker. One of her expanding tits oozed closer towards Kirumi's mouth, giving the maid a very convenient food source for later, while the other sloped off to the side and damply squished against the wall.

Gallons of milk were being siphoned from Kirumi now, Kaede only thinking about getting bigger and blobbier as she gulped more... She loved to tease her girlfriend about how massive she was, but being half as huge was an overwhelming experience. Some of the pianist's fluids began to drip down her colossal thighs in response to the overwhelming blubber she was piling on, forming a puddle on her doughy gut.

Kaede wanted to keep drinking forever, to continually grow flabbier atop her loving girlfriend... but unfortunately, there was only a finite amount of milk in Kirumi's udders for her to swallow. She lapped up the last gooey dribbles from the maid's teat, then finally removed the drool-soaked nipple from her mouth with a satisfied _Pwahhhh...~_

“ _Haahhhh… hhhaahh…_ ” Kirumi was almost as excited as Kaede was. The pianist had billowed forward with flab, her enormous nipple now tantalizingly close to Kirumi’s greedy gullet. Her stomach was content gurgling away the mountain of Miu meat, but once it was done with that she’d get to enjoy her girlfriend’s undoubtedly delicious milk once again.

“Thaht whash… _huhhhff…_ reahlly goohhd…” The maid giggled softly, her blobby belly jiggling along with her. She figured that Kaede was roughly half her size, if not bigger. It wouldn’t be long until she was sitting alongside her, growing bigger as they both gorged on each other’s thick milk. “ _Mmmnf…_ lohhve youh… Khaedehh…” Kirumi’s chubby cheeks flushed as she lurched her flabby face forward, planting a kiss on the pianist’s wide areola.

" _A-Ahhh...!_ Kihhruhmih..." Kaede yelped a bit from Kirumi smooching such a delicate area, some milk oozing out of her now-titanic breasts in response to the stimulation. A particularly lewd smile escaped the pianist as she felt the new consistency of her dairy, it dribbling down her sensitive teat at a much goopier thickness. Instead of lactating at a constant rate like she was used to, her enormous udders seemed to release their creamy contents in segmented loads, her viscous milk coming out in heavy, immensely pleasurable spurts.

"Ihh... _nhnnhhhffff..._ lohve yhou toohh...!" Kaede wanted to do nothing more than kiss Kirumi right on her plump lips, but her attempts at moving were met with futile jiggling from her blobby body. Being an immobile lardpile would take some getting used to, but the pianist could settle for the next best thing... matching her girlfriend by giving her a smooch on the teat that had just made her so utterly massive!

Bringing her wobbling, jowl-ringed face forwards, Kaede wrapped her plump lips back onto Kirumi’s nipple and gave it a deep, flabby kiss. She had to fight off the urge to gulp down on it again... but there'd be plenty of rich, creamy dairy for both of them to drink soon enough. Not only did they have each other, but they also had each other's milk. After filling out so much space, devouring so much food and so many people in pursuit of staying full, the two blobby girlfriends were content...

**_Gggghhhrrrbbbggggll..._ **  
**_Ghhhrggggbbllllgggllllwwwrrrnnn…_ **

...For now. Both girls in the colossal couple hoped the other's breasts would replenish with milk soon... they were always hungry for more.


End file.
